Seeing for Real
by lovethatignites
Summary: Emma sees things in a new light after her breakup with Daniel. THIS STORY IS NOT MINE; IT IS MY SISTER'S. Jemma oneshot; second chapter is just me telling you my sister's FF pen name because she now has an account.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE! It is my younger sister's. We're both Jemma shippers and we were brainstorming ideas about Emma remembering what happened with the clone and then today she wrote this. She shared it with me and I thought it was adorable so I asked if I could share it online and she said yes. So this is her's. She didn't know what the title should be so she came up with Seeing for Real. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma Alonso was sleeping in a tight, curled ball just two days after her breakup with Daniel Miller. All she could think about was how to get him back, but she had lied to him. That was completely her fault. But he was so happy when she _didn't_ have her powers, and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

But because of that and all of her clones that she had gotten rid of, her social life was haywire. Just the day before Jax Novoa tried to kiss her, believing she was Evil Emma (or _'E'_ as he called her). One of her CLONES was dating someone while she was dating Daniel. That was so insane that she didn't even consider how Jax must have been feeling.

There was a crack of thunder outside, awaking Emma in a fright. She gasped and tried to calm herself back down, but she glanced at the picture she overturned of her and Daniel. "Danny," she quietly sighed pleadingly.

She couldn't believe that she had almost cast a love spell on some candy yesterday. Sure, it would have worked, no doubt, but if Daniel ever found out then he'd never trust her again. And he would be right to do so.

Still, Emma associated her sadness with her clones. "Stupid clones," she mumbled, putting her head down on her pillow again.

As she tried to go back to sleep, she continued to think about the clones. There was the nerdy one who absolutely loved Daniel; the one who was obsessed with peace and calmness, everything that she was _not_ right now; the lazy one who slept too much; and the only one that true Emma had created – the one that had been 'dating' Jax.

And just like that, some memories began to seep into her brain:

_"I wanna meet up with Daniel," Nerdy Emma said, fanning herself. "He's dreamy."_

_ "Honey," Evil Emma advised, "If you wanna impress him, you have got to stop gushing tropical rainstorm Emma out of your pores!"_

And another:

_"Ooo. Look at all the beautiful colors!" Hippie Emma gushed to Andi._

_ Andi glanced toward her uncertainly. "Okay. Okay, well I'm gonna go–" she started to say before Hippie Emma gasped._

_ "Pretty!"_

_ She grabbed the clone back. "Emma, I can't see! Wh-what is wrong with you?"_

_ "Oh, but you can see. If only you look deep within."_

And when the last clone was created:

_"Look, if you don't wanna play video games with me just say so," Andi told the Hippie._

_ "I don't," she admitted. "But you do. And I have the perfect solution." She got up and ran into the kitchen, saying the cloning spell the _correct_ way:_

_ "So many places to go_

_ People to see_

_ I can't do it all_

_ Make another one of me."_

_ And thus there was Lazy Emma._

And Evil Emma's night at The Seven came back all at once:

_"That was amazing. You know I've snuck into buses, and concerts, and movies all before but never all in the same night," Jax told Evil Emma, believing it was the real Emma._

_ "Clearly. You almost got us caught a bunch of times, slowpoke," Evil Emma teased, grinning hugely. "I'm Jax and I move like a turtle."_

_ "I don't know if it's the Fool Moon or what, but you're a lot more fun now."_

_ "For the first time in my life I feel alive."_

_ "Well, I really like you now." He moved closer, smiling. "This is really great. You're really great."_

_ They both leaned in and kissed. Once they pulled back, Evil Emma and Jax both looked so happy. They kissed again._

Original Emma bolted upright in her bed. "Jax!" Her eyes were wide and her pulse was beating. She finally understood what had happened that night and why he was so upset. "I-I've got to talk to Jax!" Emma said, climbing out of her bed before realizing she was in her pajamas and it was storming . . . And that she had put him in a locker. "Oh man… I ruined everything…"

Still, she had to do _something_ or she might never get the confidence to do so again. She picked up her phone and called Jax until he picked, hoping he had gotten out of the locker.

"What do you want?" he greeted her with a grumble. Totally understandable.

Emma checked the time. 2:45AM. Okay, not a good time, but she had to do this. "Are you okay?"

"Well I got a janitor to let me out of the locker before the end of the day. Thanks for that, by the way," he sarcastically told her.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry Jax!"

"Who cares, it was just a locker–" he started, but Emma wasn't finished.

"No, no, about EVERYTHING! I'm sorry about everything! You've helped me out of so much all the time, and then all I did was put you in a locker! And upset you!"

"Emma, it's almost three in the morning. _What_ are you talking about?"

"It came back to me now! I mean, everything my four clones did just came back to me _now_. I wouldn't have known that my first clone kissed you until now if Andi hadn't seen you two. And for that, I just want to say I am soooo sorry." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she wasn't focused on that. She just wanted to make sure she gave Jax the world's biggest apology.

"Whoa, whoa, are you crying?" he asked over the phone.

At first she was caught off guard and wanted to say no so he listened to her apology. But she'd lied to everyone enough already. "Yes, but just listen–"

"Emma–"

"No, listen Jax–"

"See you–"

"No! Jax!" But he had already disconnected the call.

How idiotic could she be? Of _course_ he wasn't going to accept her apology. And why should he? All she cared about before was getting the reversal spell that she didn't realize how badly she had insulted him at school.

Emma flopped onto her bed on her stomach, letting the tears fall freely. "No," she quietly whispered. She suddenly stood up and grabbed the overturned picture of her and Daniel and – nothing. She felt nothing. She didn't fell numb just looking at it anymore. It was official – she cared about Jax more than Daniel.

She walked over to her window and opened it, tossing the picture – picture frame and all – out of it, letting it fall to the ground. She heard the glass breaking, but her heart didn't. It already did. When Jax hung up.

She just realized then that Evil Emma was ahead of her on something. She wasn't so caught up in Daniel and pursued Jax freely, as if she wasn't even dating someone at the time. She knew who she really liked before Emma had even thought about it. Okay, that wasn't necessarily true, considering her dad had suggested Jax instead of Daniel once. But that was only for a second, and she didn't even really process the possibility. Did Jax actually hear that? He probably did; he was in the room.

She groaned, understanding that she registered everything too late. She let herself fall back onto her bed, crying still.

Emma didn't notice when Jax appeared in her room in his pajamas. "Em, are you okay?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

Emma sat up, brushing the tears out of her eyes until Jax came into her peripheral vision clearly. "No, no, Jax. Why'd you come here? I'm just gonna hurt you again. I . . . I don't want to do that."

"Emma, stop crying," Jax tried, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No . . . Jax, I don't deserve for you to forgive me. I . . . I deserve to be alone forever and lose my powers."

"You won't lose your powers no–"

"Yes, I will! Lily told me that if the Council finds out that I had _four clones_, then they'll take my powers away anyway, regardless if I'm dating a human or not." She covered her eyes, lying back down.

Despite everything Emma had put him through Jax couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Listen to me," he forced her to sit up again, his hands on her shoulders. She let her hands drop to be able to look at him. "You're a good person. Things just got a little out of hand." Emma opened her mouth to protest that, _no_, she wasn't a good person, but he shushed her. "No. Let me say this. You are the Chosen One. You should be able to keep your powers and practice them. But you need to have fun! You can _really_ be too careful. And as for me…" Jax drew a blank.

"As for you, I should just stay out of your life. I'll summon 'E' if you want, so you can be happy," Emma suggested. She wiped her hand across her face. "I just want you to be happy," she whispered, looking down.

Jax let go of her shoulders and took her hands instead, insisting, "And I want you." He kissed her forehead lightly. The gesture was simple, yet sweet.

Jax stood up and walked to an open area on her floor, ready to transport himself back to his room. "Just think about it and tell me whene–"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes," Emma said again. "I said yes." She smiled for real for the first time since her breakup with Daniel. Even thinking about it then, she was okay.

Jax smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

When Jax disappeared, Emma lay back down underneath her covers and closed her eyes, feeling lightheaded. She really had all she wanted.

She was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, my sister (the author of this oneshot) made an FF account! Her pen name is delightisadream. She doesn't have any stories up yet but she's working on it. She's awesome and lovely so definitely go follow her! :)


End file.
